


Meeting Tommy

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [107]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.Tommy Flanagan is played AU as an international arms dealer.





	Meeting Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> This is a new log and has not previously been posted to the game.
> 
> Tommy Flanagan is played AU as an international arms dealer.

"This shouldn't take long," Antony says, pulling open the door to the head office of AJS Global Security & Risk Management and ushering Stephen inside. With no meetings or official business on the calendar today, he's dressed in dark jeans and a light blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up, his arms tanned from their time in Goa.

The receptionist's head bobs up and Emily smiles at them both. "Good morning, Mr. Starr, Mr. Amell. Did you have a good vacation?" she asks Antony, unaware, like most of his employees, of the true nature of his relationship with Stephen.

"It was brilliant, thanks. Aren't you off soon?" Antony asks, signing them both in.

"Yes." Emily beams. "I'm leaving for St. Lucia tomorrow. I've never been but I'm so excited. Two weeks on the beach!" She answers the phone and puts the caller through to another line. "Brenda's going to be covering me while I'm gone." She smiles at Stephen. "You look tanned too. Have you been on holidays?"

"Yeah I had a few weeks home," Stephen smiles. It's not a lie, after all, wherever Antony is is 'home'. He leans against the desk while Antony scrawls in the visitor book. "It was great, though I've got to gear up to get back to work," he pulls a face at that. "Two weeks huh? I hope you have a great time!" He's been to Antony's head office a few times now, has met Emily a couple of times, her wide easy smile is hard to forget. 

"Thanks." Emily beams at them again. "Oh, I forgot. Marcus is in your office with Mr. Flanagan. They're signing some papers."

Antony's reaction to that news is mixed but he hides it well. "Maybe you can buzz in and let them know we're here," he says, although it's hardly a question. Tommy's a great guy and thank god he's a Citadel member but given his real profession, he's not the first or even the second or third business associate Antony would choose for Stephen to meet.

"I can hang out back here," Stephen offers, indicating the swish waiting area with leather couches, a huge TV and coffee machine. He's aware Antony likes to keep home and work separate as much as possible. 

Antony shakes his head. "It's okay. They're not signing anything important," he says, giving Emily a nod and heading for the set of doors which lead to the back offices. He presses his thumb to the reader beside it and after a quick scan, opens the door when it clicks. "Tommy's a club member," he tells Stephen, keeping his voice real low.

"Oh!" Stephen's brows shoot up at that. He follows Antony through to his office. Like so much about his husband, it's understated, but if you paid attention you'd see class, money.

"Hey," Tommy meets him at the door, slapping a hand on Antony's shoulder and crooking an arm around his neck in a rough hug. "How're you doing? I heard you were on vacation. India or some such."

"Goa," Antony supplies helpfully, hugging back, eyes crinkling. Noting Marcus closing the door behind them. "Tommy, this is Stephen Amell. Stephen, Tommy Flanagan."

"Hey," Stephen holds out his hand as Tommy lets go his hold on Antony, clearly the two men know each other well. "Good to meet you," he offers with an easy smile. 

"Likewise," Tommy says, shaking Stephen's hand. He's impressed. Most people stare or react in some way to his scars when they first meet him but there's not a fucking hint of it on the other man's face.

"Stephen's my partner," Antony tells him, deliberately using that word. Because while Marcus knows about Citadel, he doesn't know about _Tommy_ and Citadel.

"Is that right?" Tommy's smile widens, his gaze skimming over Stephen again. Quickly, discreetly. "How long's this been going on?"

"Almost nine months," Marcus interjects. Clearly happy to stir the pot.

"Nine months?" Tommy slaps Antony on the shoulder. "You fucking scoundrel. How fucking many times have we talked?"

"About business," Antony points out, laughing. "And you're in a very select group who know."

Stephen laughs at that. "We're each others 'dirty little secret'," he teases. It's intriguing to watch Antony with someone who he clearly sees as an equal. Apart from Louis, Stephen can't think of anyone else he's met that he could put in that category. And Tommy, well, there's an 'interesting' face, a very attractive man made more so, perversely, by some very ugly facial scars. Something Stephen finds unexpectedly... hot.

"Marcus," Stephen distracts himself by turning to the large blond, "Been keeping things in order while we've been away?" He winks, offering the other man his hand, pretty damn sure he'd totally freak him out if he ever went in for a back slapping hug. 

"Of course," Marcus responds with a nod, shaking Stephen's hand. "How was the hiking?"

"How long are you in L.A.?" Antony asks Tommy, making sure the papers he and Marcus were going over are in order.

"A full week. Just got in last night," Tommy says, watching Stephen and Marcus out of the corner of his eye. "I have some meetings, a few places to check out. I'm thinking of buying a flat here. Get myself out of hotels."

Antony raises an eyebrow. "How's Trina feel about that?" 

"It was amazing, exhausting, really challenging, I'm so glad we did it," Stephen smiles. "Can't sit about on a beach every vacation waiting on his Lordship hand and foot, can I?" he teases lightly, canting a nod at Antony. "We must have you over now we're back," he says softly, dropping his voice for Marcus alone. 

Marcus nods. "I would really like that," he admits. "Gnocchi?"

"She's good. Not thrilled about me being away but it's better than it was," Tommy says, leaning back against Antony's desk. "We've got a good nanny, the girls are a bit older, sleeping through the night, she's doing some volunteer work on the side."

"You got a night to fit us in for dinner in your schedule?" Antony asks.

"You bet," Tommy nods. "Something quiet, somewhere discreet?"

Stephen laughs and nods, "Sure if that's what you'd like, we'll bore you to death with pictures from our..." he almost says it, misses just a beat as he replaces 'honeymoon' with 'trip'. 

Turning back to Antony he smiles at his husband. "Dinner?" 

Antony nods. "Are you okay with that? Any plans?"

Tommy notices the hesitation - pretty much the moment he notices the ring on Antony's left ring finger, and the matching one on Stephen's. Puts two and two together. "Anything I should know?" he asks, poking the ring on Antony's finger and nodding at Stephen's.

Just as Stephen had opened his mouth to reply with a 'No, that's cool' - Tommy comes out with that - Stephen looks down at his own wedding ring then at Antony's before lifting his gaze to meet his Antony's. _Fuck._. 

Christ. Antony gives Tommy a look. "Now you're _really_ in a select group. As in, Marcus and our families." Purposely not mentioning Louis because it's still not his place to out Tommy's membership to Marcus.

"You know you don't have to worry about me," Tommy says, holding up his hands. "I take everything to my fucking grave." Which he knows he would, literally, if he ever crossed Antony. "But you might not want to be wearing matching bands and standing next to each other if you don't want others making the same guess."

Stephen casts Marcus a look at this exchange, seeking some reassurance from Antony's right hand that this guy, this unknown entity, is going to keep their secret. He can't believe they've been so stupid, but it's been weeks since they got married and in that time they've been either holed up at home or away, like really away, from LA and all the bullshit.

Marcus gives Stephen a nod. "You could wear non-matching ones when you're out together," he suggests. "Or one of you switch fingers or something." He's not really sure how it works or what would keep Stephen happy.

"Yeah." Antony nods too. "Fuck." He shakes his head. "At least it was you," he says to Tommy, taking Stephen's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Tommy nods. "I'm glad it was too." He smiles at Stephen. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Stephen returns the hand squeeze and then lets go. "It's... new, we didn't think," he shrugs and shakes his head. "Wow, wasn't quite expecting that today," he admits, casting Antony a look. 

"No kidding," Antony agrees, blowing out a breath. Mentally kicking himself for letting his fucking guard down that way. "We only came in for me to sign some paperwork. Officially, I'm still off for a few more days."

"Well, enjoy them," Tommy says with a smile. "I finished mine," nodding at signed papers, "and I've got a showing," he glances at his watch, "in half an hour, so give me a ring and we'll set up dinner."

"You got anything tonight?" Antony asks, thinking the sooner they get all of this nailed down the better.

"I'm free as a bird," Tommy grins, giving Stephen a wink.

"Tonight's good," Stephen agrees, he's a little uneasy about this, but he has to trust Antony will know how to manage the situation. He's also aware of Marcus watching this exchange.

"We'll make the reservations and I'll text you," Antony says. "Have fun with your showing."

"Oh, I will," Tommy says, waggling his eyebrows. "You should see the agent I've got showing me around."

Even Marcus laughs. " _You_ need to sign those papers," he tells Antony. "I have to scan and send them over by four."

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Tommy says, offering his hand to Stephen again. "I'm looking forward to dinner."

"Likewise," Stephen grins and returns the hand shake. 

He watches Antony show Tommy out and turns to Marcus. "Is he okay?" he asks when the other men are out of earshot.

"Tommy?" Marcus nods, a small smile creasing his lips. "Definitely. He rivals Antony in terms of keeping things close to his chest."

"Good." Stephen blows out a breath. "I'm getting to the point of not caring anymore, but I think both my people and Antony would have something to say about that," he offers quietly. He smiles when Antony reappears. 

"I can't believe we fucking did that," Antony says, shaking his head, already at the point where he can laugh about it.

Stephen shrugs. He's aware he'll likely be the one who has to swap his ring out, or onto his other hand, after all he's going to have to remove it for work. "We've gotten complacent after being able to not worry."

Antony nods. Stephen's right but in his work, Antony doesn't have the luxury of getting complacent. "This all of it?" he asks Marcus, picking up the folder on this desk.

Marcus holds out his hand for the folder, double checks everything and hands it back. "I have to go check on something with Dhimitër. Text me when you're done," he says, giving Stephen a smile. "When you guys are settled, you can let me know about dinner."

Stephen nods and watches Marcus leave, pulling the door shut behind him, he drops down into a seat opposite Antony's desk. "He seems very keen on dinner," he grins over at his husband. "We should do that this weekend."

"I think he's being polite," which on its own is weird enough for Marcus. "Plus he likes you," Antony says, amused, reading through and signing documents. "We have dinner with Tommy at the club tonight. 8."

"I like him," Stephen fishes his phone out of his pocket and checks his email while Antony scrawls on the paperwork. "Eight, okay - and... dinner will be interesting," he muses with an amused tone.

"You want the rundown on him before we go?" Antony asks, making a face at one of the contracts.

"Some info would be good, so I don't go in blind." 

Antony scribbles a note on a sticky and sets the one contract aside to go over with Marcus. "Okay. Tommy's from Glasgow, as you might have guessed, based there, married, kids, twin girls, a year and a half or so. He's independently wealthy, family money, dabbles in all sorts of shit. His wife - third wife - Trina is gorgeous and they're great together but she's as vanilla as they come. He likes twinks," here Antony's not telling Stephen anything he couldn't find out by checking Tommy's profile at the club. "The younger-looking, the prettier, the better, but he's not interested in underage. He likes women but he's het monogamous with Trina. He served in the military when he was younger, special forces, that sort of thing, and that's how our paths first crossed." He grins at Stephen. "Anything else?"

Stephen's jaw works for a moment as he contemplates his next question. "Yeah actually." He leans in a little toward his husband. "He's someone who knows about your other life, isn't he?" 

There's a split second hesitation - borne from years of keeping _everything_ from anyone who wasn't Marcus - and then Antony nods. "Yeah."

He saw it, that moment where Antony weighed up his answer, and when his husband replies he nods. "Thank you for being honest," 

"I won't ever lie to you," Antony says, sitting back for a second. "You'll always get the truth when you ask me something directly." Otherwise there's the fine balance of what Antony can safely tell Stephen and what Stephen wants to know.

"Then you need to be clear with him about what I do and don't know," Stephen points out. 

Antony nods. "I will be, but he'll be good. He'll talk the club, us, his wife and kids. He's done a lot of travelling too. I already let him know I don't share you."

"He asked?" Stephen's brows go up at that, partly because Antony had only told Tommy they were 'partners' inferring nothing more, and also because Stephen would never consider himself a 'twink'. He's at least 10 years too old for that shit. 

"Yeah, he asked," Antony says with a laugh. "You're not a twink but you're fucking gorgeous and that's right up Tommy's alley as well."

"Wow, does he always hit on his friends spouses minutes after meeting them?" Stephen's not flattered by the attention, not at all. Odd because he'd an unexpected flash of attraction to the other man when they had been introduced. 

"Let me start over," Antony says. "We were making plans for tonight, he asked whether we play, emphasis on we, and I told him no, that we're not these days. He wasn't really outright hitting on you. We've played together before and he was just... making sure before he got his hopes up, I guess."

Still, Antony's never owned someone before, so all his play things had been transient, sharing that type of play mate is entirely a separate issue to sharing your owned slave, your husband. "Okay," Stephen pushes up out of the chair and shoves his phone back in his pocket before wandering over to the windows. 

"Are you pissed off?" Antony asks, sitting back completely.

Stephen glances over his shoulder at Antony, sees he has his husband's full attention. "With you? No." 

"With Tommy then? Why?"

Stephen stares out of the window as he considers that. Is he pissed off? Yeah, irritated at the very least. "I'm not sure, I think I'm just tired of the assumptions that because I'm submissive, then I'm available, that I'm a potential toy for anyone who might find me attractive. It's not the first time you've told me you've put out the 'I don't share him' thing. Don't you even think that's odd?" he turns around how, hands in his pockets. "That people make that assumption so much that it's something you have to put out there. Besides the fact I'm owned, and married, I'm not anyone's toy."

Fuck. Antony blows out a breath. "This, today, is my fault," he says, getting up and coming to where Stephen's standing. "Tommy only asked if _we_ played. He didn't ask if I shared you or ask to play with you outright. He doesn't know you're my boy or my slave, although he will soon if he checks out the profiles. We had a quick convo while we were setting up dinner, which we set up at Cit because you and I can be open there." He pauses for a second. "And maybe the other part's my fault too. I've played around _a lot_ and shared _a lot_. People assume I'm going to continue the same way and why wouldn't they want to ask? You're fucking beautiful. They don't mean anything by it. Most of them think they're being polite. And none of them, except Tommy and Louis, know we're married."

"It makes me feel objectified," Stephen blows out a breath. "And the only person who gets to do that, who earned that right is you." He shakes his head, "I don't know, fuck..." 

"I'm sorry you're feeling that way," Antony says, suggesting, "Maybe we should stop going to Cit for a while?"

"What? No!" Stephen shakes his head. "No... I don't want that." He scrubs a hand through his closely cropped hair "It's just me..." Which seems to be a thing since their scene at the gym. Questioning his submission, being uncomfortable with his status as boy and slave. Pushing against the perceptions of his role. 

"It may just be you, but it seems to be an ongoing thing and something that's bothering you a lot," Antony says. "Are you happy with things? Being my boy? Wearing my collar?"

"Am I happy? Yes! Fuck yes... my life with you... Tony..." He reaches out, well aware they are not in 'safe space'. "I love you, I love my life. If I genuinely had an issue with being your boy, wearing this," he brings his fingers up to his collar. "I would tell you." He's frightened now, worried that Antony thinks he's not committed, not 100% on board with them as a couple. 

Antony nods. "Okay." He didn't really think Stephen was having second thoughts about them, but he also wouldn't want to take things for granted. "What can I do then? Stop telling people I don't share you? Make them ask you directly? I know you said they're assuming, but isn't that the thing? If they _were_ assuming, they'd just go ahead and touch or try and order you to do something. They're asking because they're _not_ assuming, because they're kids in a huge fucking candy store and you're the yummiest thing they've ever seen and there's no actual sign saying don't touch so they're asking."

"I need to sit down and talk this over - because I'm clearly not comfortable with some issues about perceptions and so on," Stephen squeezes Antony hand. "It is not about being on my knees for you, or serving you, I both want and need that, it's about the lifestyle and how my roles are supposed to fit in around its expectations and perceptions." He lets his hand fall away. "I'll go back and see that Doc - he really helped, and it can never hurt to talk stuff over, can it?"

Antony shakes his head. "That sounds like a good idea, and I know you want to go alone, but remember, if you need me there or think it'll help in some way, I'm willing." He smiles. "Do you want me to cancel tonight? I can always say something came up."

"No, it's fine," Stephen smiles. "A hot shower, a change of clothes and dinner... I'll be fine."

"Okay." Antony gives Stephen a quick kiss, trusting that anyone who'd come into his office would knock first. "Just me finish these and we'll be out of here."

///

Stephen had opted for a pale blue button down shirt and some black pants for dinner, not so casual, but not overdressed either - he's swapped out his collars in the car as they had pulled up, tucking his day collar in its box and stashing it in the glove box. He slides his fingers into Antony's hand as they step into the large reception.

Antony's phone buzzes and he glances at it, thumbing in his PIN with one hand. "Tommy's already here. Back corner he says." Like Stephen, he's opted for a dress shirt, no jacket, but his is white and he's paired it with dark gray trousers. "We're meeting someone," he tells the hostess and waves at Tommy, already spying the man in their corner booth in the clothed section of the restaurant.

Tommy's all in black - simple suit jacket over a black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. He's got his sunglasses with him but they're sitting on the table, the lights and noise low enough that he can handle things so far without worrying about a raging migraine tomorrow. "Long time, no see," he quips, giving Antony a hug and shaking Stephen's hand again. "You both look good. I'll have to try out Goa myself."

"I think it's a cumulative effect, we've had a month of travelling, with a week at home over Christmas," Stephen smiles, sliding into a seat moments after Antony has. "Goa was our last destination, some down time, play time." 

"At the resort there, I assume?" Tommy asks, settling back, watching the two of them together. They make a very handsome pair indeed. Not that he ever thought Antony would partner up with some permanently anyway. And certainly not another man.

Antony nods. "We got married in New Zealand, travelled around there for a bit, came home as Stephen said for Christmas, did some hiking in Nepal and then ended it off with beach time in Goa. It was brilliant."

"Had you been to any of those places before?" Tommy asks Stephen, waiting on an answer while the two men place their drink orders with the server.

"No, but I love travelling, and Tony loves showing me places, so it's a win, win," Stephen grins. 

"Tony does, does he?" Tommy grins.

"Shut it," Antony tells him but he's grinning too. "I bet Trina has her own names for you. Honey bear. Sweetie pie. Asshole."

"Ahh yeah, that thing," Stephen interjects. "Well he is my husband after all, I get dispensations I guess," he casts Antony a fond look. "S'not the only thing I get to call him no one else does."

Tommy laughs at Antony's comment and nods at Stephen. "That's very true," he says. "It certainly speaks to how special how you are to him. Well, all of it does," he adds, making a gesture meant to encompass their being married, Stephen's collar, the obvious closeness between them. "And I see even Marcus likes you. What did you do?" He grins.

Stephen shrugs. "I didn't push him out." It's a simple explanation, but true nonetheless. "Antony needs us both, I get that."

Tommy nods. "Smart," he says, although there's definitely more than that. For Marcus there are mostly two types of people - those he hates and those he tolerates. And Stephen's been elevated to that rare upper echelon of people Marcus actually _likes_. "Do you know what you want?" he asks, nodding at their menus. "I'm already decided."

"Steak," Stephen gives Antony a speculative look. "Porterhouse?" It's Antony's favourite. "I'll drive if you want to have a bottle of red?"

"You sure?" Antony checks, but he's grinning already. "They have a new Argentinian Malbec on the list." That decided, they nod to the server standing nearby but not too close and order. "How are the girls?" he asks Tommy.

Tommy smiles. "You want to see?" He doesn't even wait for an answer, knowing Antony doesn't do small talk or fake interest. He pulls out his wallet and hands over a photograph. "That was taken the other week."

"Oh look," Stephen takes the picture. "Oh Tommy they are gorgeous." He looks up, "You're a lucky guy," handing it over to Antony. 

"They're beautiful," Antony agrees, the girls reminding him of his nieces. He hands the photo back.

"Thanks. I can't believe I'll be a fucking senior citizen when they head to uni, but it is what it is," he says, taking a sip of his scotch. "They're lucky. They got their mum's looks and temperament."

"Oh? I'm sure you're not that bad," Stephen laughs. "Or do I need to get to know you better?"

Tommy chuckles. "I'm better than I used to be but I've got a temper and I still have my dark moments," he admits. "The twins and Trina though? They're all sweetness and light."

"Except when she's throwing something at your head," Antony interjects, grinning at Stephen, deliberately stirring the pot.

"That was before the girls," Tommy protests. "And I sure as hell deserved it."

"Hmm, cos I've never wanted to throw things at your head?" Stephen bumps shoulders with Antony, "You're no saint." 

"And you're supposed to be on my side," Antony points out, eyes crinkling.

Tommy cackles. "I love it."

"It's your own fault," Stephen shrugs, grinning at Tommy.

Tommy grins back. "So how'd you two meet?" he asks Stephen, clearly more interested in his account than Antony's.

"Here, in the bar, instant chemistry, an amazing scene," Stephen turns back to look at Antony again. "Our second date sealed the deal." He leans in and presses a kiss to Antony's mouth. "Best friend, lover, husband, Sir, Master... I have it all right here." 

Antony grins at Stephen, so fucking in love with this man it blocks out everything else.

"I'm impressed," Tommy says, smiling as he watches them together. "And a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Stephen turns his gaze on Tommy, amusement curving his mouth. "Oh, did you want Antony to be your master too?" he teases with a wink. 

Tommy laughs, shaking his head. "I meant finding everything in the same person," he says. "I love my wife and we're compatible in a lot of ways but she's not kinky and never will be."

"I'm spoiled, in more ways than one," Stephen lifts his glass, "and I'm told I deserve it all."

"You do," Antony says firmly, reaching for Stephen's hand and giving it a squeeze. "We lucked out," he tells Tommy, "but you lucked out too. At least Trina's open to you being here and getting some of your kinks met."

"Definitely," Tommy agrees, nodding his thanks to their server as their appetizers arrive, "and that's why I said a bit jealous. I'm not bemoaning my life or anything. I know I've got it good."

"So," Stephen shakes his napkin into his lap and pick up his silverware. "You're planning on spending more time in LA? I'd like to get to know someone else who knows Tony so well, beside Marcus."

Antony's not entirely sure how wise that is, but Tommy's been covering for what he does longer than he has and he trusts the man.

"I am," Tommy nods. "I'm trying to find a place here. I don't want something too huge but it needs to be big enough for Trina and the girls if they come with me." He pops a piece of crab cake into his mouth and chews before continuing, "I'll likely be around once a month, maybe twice, depending on what comes up."

"Cool, we're both back at work soon, once I start up it'll be a bit insane, but I'm sure we can make time for dinner and drinks hmm?" Stephen casts Antony a look - hoping he's not overstepping the mark here. "You're away again soon aren't you?"

Antony nods. "Two weeks." He takes a bite of salad. "You saw some places today. How'd that go?"

"Terrible, but it was my fault," Tommy says. "I don't think I was clear enough on the needs to be kid-friendly front. Everything she showed me was perfect for a bachelor looking to sow his fucking oats but not so great for toddlers looking to climb everything."

"We're looking for somewhere too," Stephen offers, pausing to sip his drink again, thankful that he and Antony will never have to take on such considerations.

"You're giving up your place?" Tommy says, surprised to hear it. He remembers when Antony told him he was actually settling down and buying a home base.

Antony shakes his head, mouth full. Clears it quickly. "Beach house," he says. "In addition to the condo." He smiles at Stephen. "Some place to get away, relax..."

That makes a lot more sense. "Any idea where?" Tommy asks Stephen.

"Not really, we don't want to go too far, maybe a couple of hours fly time max," Stephen's got this lined up as his next project, will be starting on it in the next few days. "We want somewhere right by the beach, some outdoor space and as much privacy as dollars can buy."

"Mexico's nice," Tommy suggests. "Los Cabos, that area, and it's only about two and a half hours from here. Trina and I had our honeymoon there. It's one of her favourite places." His gaze flickering for a second to the three-stripe in-house sub passing their table. He's already taken, at least for dinner, but he's right up Tommy's alley and he resolves to find out the boy's name later.

"I'll check it out," Stephen follows Tommy's interest for a moment, smiling to himself. _Yeah he wasn't interested in me..._ he muses to himself, the boy in question looks like he's in his teens. 

"Sorry," Tommy apologizing, noting his dinner companions have both noticed his interest. "It's the hazards of doing anything in this place - and it's been a while," he grins.

"He's hot," Stephen concedes, "I don't blame you." He grins at Tommy, "And this place does have that effect. I can't recall the last time we ate when I've been both clothed and sat on a chair." 

"And that's the dinner I got invited to?" Tommy teases with a playfully heartfelt sigh. "Just my luck."

"Ahh well, when I'm on my knees there's only one man I'm interested in, so we'd have had no chance to get to know each other." He glances over at Antony. 

Antony grins, eyes crinkling.

"Well then, I'm equally flattered you wanted to get to know me," Tommy says with a smile. "Trina and I watch your show."

"You do?" Stephen's brows shoot up. "Huh, Tony had no idea who I was. I hope you enjoy it? I certainly love my job."

"We do and it shows," Tommy says, making fairly quick work of his appetizer. "Although I should be honest. Trina watches it and I watch it with her. She also watches Tomorrow People but it's too light for me. I like the darkness of Arrow."

"Thank you, it's always great to hear when someone enjoys my work," Stephen beams at Tommy. He likes this guy, despite the misunderstanding of earlier, there's something about him, something Stephen finds attractive. He's amused at himself, since he met Antony he's hardly spared a glance at any other man, but there it is.

"I like it too," Antony says with a smile, glad Stephen and Tommy are getting along after the whole thing at his office. "I just didn't watch much TV before you came along."

"You still don't," Stephen leans in to press his shoulder to Antony's. "I binge watch the stuff I like when you're away." 

"I watched that Game of Thrones thing with you though," Antony points out. "Have you seen that?" he asks Tommy and when his friend nods, he adds, "I was so disappointed when they killed Sean off in the first season."

"But that's his 'thing'," Stephen laughs. "He never ever survives a movie or show he's in." Nudging his plate away Stephen settles back in his seat, his glass in hand. 

"Really?" Antony laughs when both Stephen and Tommy reassure him it is. "That's bizarre." He shakes his head in amused disbelief, his plate set with Stephen's just as their server delivers their mains.

"Did you hear about Carlos?" Tommy asks, Sean's death thing reminding him.

Antony shakes his head but it's not a no, it's a warning. This is one of those no-go areas he explained to Tommy on the phone earlier. "Yeah. That's too bad."

Stephen sees it, that unspoken 'don't go there'. He pushes his seat back. "Please excuse me," he leans in to press a kiss to Antony's temple. "Bathroom," he murmurs by way of explanation. 

"He doesn't know anything?" Tommy asks when Stephen's out of earshot.

"He knows what I do's not always legal," Antony says, waiting to start in on his steak until Stephen's back, "and he knows about some of my background, where I go on jobs, but no, other than that, we try not to talk about it."

"Fuck me," Tommy says, sitting back. "That must be hard. Trina knows everything."

"Everything?" Antony's doubtful about that.

" _Everything_ ," Tommy confirms. "I lost the first two because of all the fucking secrecy, so this time, I'm going full disclosure."

Antony shakes his head. "Stephen accepts what I do. He may not know all of it, but I'm sure he's figured out most of it, and he wouldn't have married me if he wasn't prepared to deal with it. That's good enough for me."

Stephen's all smiles when he returns minutes later. "Okay?" he questions, throwing Antony a look, seeking reassurance. He slips back into his seat and lays his napkin in his lap. 

"Wonderful," Antony says with a nod and a smile. "Tommy was just telling me he and Trina finished off the guesthouse on their land. We're welcome to use it if we're ever in Scotland."

"Scotland?" Stephen turns a delighted smile on Tommy. "Oh wow, yes, that would be wonderful, I've been to the UK but I never made it over the border into Scotland." 

"We have an estate about an hour or so outside Glasgow," Tommy explains as they eat. "Trina renovated the main house the first year we were there but we had a bunch of outbuildings and she finally got around to taking those on. They're gorgeous. We're renting a few out - she likes playing land lady - but the others are for friends and family to come stay when they want."

"Add it to The List," Stephen turns his attention on Antony, pausing to top up both of the other men's glasses with wine. "We should go in the summer."

"Summer's beautiful," Tommy says, encouraging them with a grin. "We have a huge pool, horses, lots of land to hike through..."

"You've already sold us," Antony says with a laugh. "Do we get dinner up at the Big House?"

"You sure as hell do," Tommy retorts. "Trina would love to see you again and if you agree to keep the twins amused, she might even cook you breakfast one of the mornings."

"Tony's great with kids," Stephen nods with a smirk. "he'll be more than happy to be a climbing frame for them."

"And here I thought I'd done my duty for the year," Antony says, shaking his head, but he doesn't really mind. He _is_ great with kids - as long as he can give them back.

"That was _last_ year," Stephen points out, "technically."

"You're not helping," Antony teases, giving him a playfully stern look.

"Do you have any pictures of your nieces?" Tommy asks, taking his time to look through the few wedding pictures including those of the girls Antony has locked away on his phone. "They're beautiful and they're growing fast." He smiles at Stephen. "What about you? Any sisters or brothers? Family nearby?"

"Nope, just me, and my parents are up in Toronto," Stephen finishes up his steak and sets his cutlery down. "They made it to the wedding, so it was pretty perfect."

"Louis was there too, and Marcus," Antony adds. "He knows about Cit but he's not a member and he doesn't know you are either."

"You can tell him if you want," Tommy says with a laugh. "I don't mind."

Antony shakes his head, amused, setting his fork and knife across plate. "That's your business. If you want him to know, you can tell him."

Tommy smiles at them. "Does he know you're Antony's boy?" he asks Stephen.

"He figured out there was something different yeah," Stephen nods. "He wouldn't be Marcus if he hadn't sussed that out, after all, no one else knows Antony like he does, not even me." 

"Then maybe I'll tell him at some point," Tommy says with a smile. It might be amusing to see the other man's reaction. He starts to make some comment about Marcus's relationship status but quickly thinks better of it, asking instead, "Dessert anyone?"

"Hmm I don't know, what do you think Tony?" Stephen turns to look at his husband with an amused smirk. 

"Stephen's incapable of having a meal without dessert," Antony tells Tommy, clearly teasing, his eyes crinkling as he nudges his shoulder against Stephen's.

"I think 'incapable' is a bit harsh, but yes, give a choice I will always have dessert," Stephen agrees with a laugh. 

Tommy laughs and gestures for their table to be cleared, asking for dessert menus. "Are you one of those chocoholics?"

"I like chocolate sure, but I'm more a carb and sugar based fiend, donuts, pastries, cake." And he's already mulling over what he's in the mood for before he's even looked at a menu. 

Tommy grins. "My weakness is cheesecake," he says. "That, cookies, and anything with caramel."

Antony just shakes his head. "We loaded up on sweets at Christmas," he tells Tommy. "You should've seen all the squares and cookies."

"Homemade?" Tommy says hopefully, glancing at the menu when it's brought over.

"Oh yes, did you know Tony is an excellent cook and baker?" Stephen takes the menu with a smile and scans it. "I'm rarely allowed in the kitchen when he's home."

"I did know he cooks," Tommy admits. "But I had no idea he was a baker as well, or a kitchen hog," he adds with a grin.

"It's part of spoiling my boy," Antony protests, but not really. "When I'm home, he's usually working and I'm not, so it's the least I can do."

"Hmm, and your excuse over Christmas was what?" Stephen teases. "Dessert?" he nudges a menu at Antony. "I'm having the profiteroles."

"I let you in the kitchen," Antony says, " _and_ I was trying to make it the perfect Christmas for you."

"Aw..." Tommy grins at them, clearly amused.

"Oh, fuck off," Antony says, but he's laughing. "I'll have the mille-feuille."

"Show off. Cheesecake for me," Tommy tells their server. "Strawberry."

"And it was the perfect Christmas," Stephen leans in and presses a kiss to Antony's jaw. "Thank you."

Antony grins.

"Christ. You two are so fucking sweet I might overdose having dessert," Tommy says, but it's clear he's teasing. He likes seeing Antony this happy. Can't remember if he ever has. Not truly.

"Hey we've been married a month, suck it up," Stephen laughs, he leans back in his seat and picks up his glass again. "We decided we're going to revel in it for the full 12 months of our first year."

Tommy smiles. "Do you have a timeline for letting everyone know or are you planning on keeping mum indefinitely?"

Stephen's smile dims a little. "Indefinitely, it's all career dependent, and all the people who are important to us know, so..." he shrugs.

"Does the club know?" Tommy asks, draining his wineglass.

Antony shakes his head. "Louis and his boy, because they were there, and it's on the records, so Michel and the gang know, but it's not listed or common knowledge."

Casting a glance at Antony, Stephen reaches out to put his hand on his husband's thigh. "To be fair, we didn't give it a huge amount of thought, beyond it feeling the right thing for the two of us."

Tommy nods. "Well, my lips are sealed," he swears, miming a zipping motion. "Other than Trina, if that's okay with you both. It's not like she's going to tell anyone."


End file.
